1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-157114 describes an image sensor including a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a photodiode and a differential output unit. The differential output unit converts a difference of voltages stored in two storing units into a current signal, and outputs the current signal.